


Don't Rock the Boat

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle thinks it over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Rock the Boat

.

Muscles contract in his chest, arms and thighs as he rows, tight clothing showcasing more than it conceals.

 

 _My sudden weight throws him off balance, my mouth covering his, my hands fumbling at his belt._

 _He rolls me over, his tongue invading my mouth, his hands more dexterous than mine, wrapped around my thrusting cock in a matter of moments._

 _He smiles that ‘gotcha’ smile as he lowers his head..._

 

No smile. The still clothed Bodie just tilts his head in that ‘what you thinking, mate?’ way.

 _I’m thinking would you kiss or kill me?_ “Just admiring your stroke, Bodie.”

.


End file.
